BTV 3
BTV 3 is an entertainment TV channel in the United Kingdom, that is owned by WMFL Worldwide, a division of WMFL Corporation. The channel launched on the 1st of November of 2004. BTV 3 is the 2nd-largest UK multichannel, 2nd only to BTV 2 History BTV 3 launched on the terrestrial (Freeview), cable (Virgin Media) & digital satellite (Sky Digital) on the 1st of November of 2004 @ 9:00 PM GMT (4:00 PM ET) & is also available on TalkTalk TV IPTV. The channel had been available from launch on UPC Ireland, but was pulled on the 22nd of March of 2006. This is believed to have been @ the request of BTV, which had previously barred Irish newspapers from publishing details of BTV channels & regions. BTV 3 returned to UPC Ireland on the 4th of January of 2010 following a deal between the 2 firms. Originally, speculation was rife over whether it would launch on the Digital Satellite platform immediately. On satellite, it's available as a free-to-air channel & as such does not require an active Sky Digital subscription. As Freeview announced plans for a retune on the 30th of September of 2009, BTV 3 moved to an alternative multiplex. Viewers in areas that have completed the digital switchover who receive their signal from a local relay transmitter & receive 'Freeview Lite', are no longer be able to receive BTV 3 Viewership & programming The channel is mainly aimed @ the over-35 audience & much of it's output consists of reruns of older BTV drama series & sitcoms. The company are hoping to use it & extra investment into it's BTV 2 channel to triple non-terrestrial revenue within 5 years. BTV's attempt to secure more ratings for the channel has led to the network purchasing the exclusive terrestrial TV rights to a number of newer & in some cases popular US drama series, such as Numb3rs & more recently Law & Order: Trial by Jury. It also features programmes aimed @ the 16-34 audience BTV launched a 1-hour timeshift channel of BTV 3 on Monday the 30th of October of 2006. BTV 2 +1 was launched on the same day. This channel is often unable to broadcast certain programmes "for legal reasons", but the programme in question might still be listed on the EPG. During the 2007 Rugby World Cup, BTV 3 broadcast some of the matches while BTV 1 & BTV 4 were showing LIVE European football matches which were being played @ the same time Programmes * Agatha Christie's Poirot * American Dad! * George & Mildred * Ballykissangel * Born and Bred * Cagney & Lacey * Cracker * Flashpoint * Family Guy * Goodnight Sweetheart * Hack * Heartbeat * Jeeves & Wooster * Life * Monarch of the Glen * Pie in the Sky * On The Buses * Quincy, M.E. * The Rockford Files * The Simpsons * Rising Damp * Tales of the Unexpected * The Bill * A Touch of Frost * Wycliffe * Mr. Bean External links